Valentine Considération
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Valentine Awareness" de Mei Vir D. Ripper : Parce que tout le monde y réfléchit à cette période de l'année, elle aussi fait sa part des choses. Surtout lorsqu'il dit un mot qui change tout. OS


_Auteur : Mei Vir D. Ripper_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Valentine Considération

* * *

C'était l'un de ces habituels moments quand Mamori rencontrait ses amies de longue date Ako et Sarah. Malgré leurs emplois du temps débordants, toutes les trois en avaient fait un rituel de se réunir une fois par semaine au café proche de leurs universités respectives. Elles y parlaient de tout, de leurs plans, de leurs projets, des ragots, et surtout de la vie amoureuse de Mamori. Qui était, il faut bien l'avouer, très amusant pour cette dernière.

Elle était toujours la première à arriver à leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Le magasin était inhabituellement plein ce jour-là, Mamori pensa. La plupart étaient des couples qui semblaient être dans leur propre petit monde. Elle haussa simplement les épaules et se concentra sur la paperasse déployait devant elle. Quand les deux filles arrivèrent, elle était occupée à prendre des notes pour un projet qui était dû le lendemain.

"Mamori ! Désolées de t'avoir fait attendre !" Les deux filles firent des signes de la main et prirent les places devant elle, Mamori leur souriant chaleureusement.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me suis trouvée un truc à faire en vous attendant," dit-elle en prenant une gorgée du café qu'elle avait déjà commencé.

"Mamo-kaasan trouve toujours quelque chose pour s'occuper," la taquina Ako avec son surnom habituel. Mamori se contenta de rire et de secouer la tête.

"Mon rapport d'astronomie est prévu pour Lundi alors je dois le finir aujourd'hui," dit-elle en continuant de rédiger un peu plus son papier tandis que les filles passaient leur commande. Une fois cela fait, les trois filles papotèrent comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire à Deimon.

"Alors...," commença Sarah, un grand sourire sur la figure. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour la Saint-Valentin demain, les filles ?" Elle demandait ça aux deux mais son regard était braqué sur Mamori. Mamori regarda la fenêtre et remarqua les gros cœurs rouges placardés sur les vitrines des autres magasins.

*Alors c'est ça la grande occasion, hein ?* Musa Mamori.

"Hé, Mamori," Ako bougea sa main devant les yeux de la fille. "Tu n'as pas répondu à la question de Sarah. En tout cas, je pense que nous savons ce que tu feras demain. Je suis sûre que tu vas rester avec ce démon blond quarterback qui est le tien." La taquina-t-elle en donnant un petit coup de coude à Sarah. Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire ensemble, faisant rougir Mamori.

"Mou, vous deux !" S'exclama une Mamori rouge tomate. Elle prit une autre gorgée de son café mais fit la grimace car il était déjà froid. Elle regarda ses deux amies souriantes et soupira. "Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Hiruma-kun et moi, il n'y a rien entre nous."

Ako et Sarah levèrent toutes deux les yeux au ciel comme si elles n'y croyaient pas. "Combien de fois t'avons-nous entendu dire ça, Mamori ? C'est genre la raison la plus commune que donnent les couples qui nient l'alchimie entre eux !" Ako leva ses mains en l'air pour prendre un air dramatique.

"Au moins Mamo-chan a-t-elle quelqu'un pour la Saint-Valentin," Sarah fit la moue. "Ako et moi sommes toujours des célibataires ce jour-là, pas vrai Ako ?" Elle prit les mains de l'autre fille tandis que des larmes brillaient dramatiquement au coin de ses yeux.

"C'est vrai, Sarah," répliqua Ako avec la même intensité. "Les célibataires au pouvoir !"

"Mou, vous deux. Arrêtez avec tout le drama. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une armada d'hommes qui se battent pour vous," gloussa Mamori. Elle prit son stylo et ajouta quelques mots à ses notes. Pour être honnête, elle ne pensait pas faire quoi que ce soit de spécial pour la Saint-Valentin. Elle était occupée avec toutes les préparations à faire pour leur match amical contre l'Uni d'Ojo, avec ses projets d'école et ses demandes de petit boulot qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Sa semaine était bourrée avec du travail scolaire tout du long.

Mamori regarda une nouvelle fois ses meilleures amies. Ako regardait par la vitrine du magasin tandis que Sarah tripotait son gâteau de sa cuillère. Une minute plus tard les deux filles soupirèrent au même moment. Mamori fronça les sourcils.

"Mais je n'aime pas cet événement quand on est célibataire. La Saint-Valentin donne l'impression que le monde se moque de toi. Quand tu es entouré par des couples étant tout mignon ensemble alors que tu es assise toute seule à un café, tu as l'impression que c'est le jour du célibat," s'exclama Ako en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sarah hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle ralliait l'idée tandis que Mamori souriait.

"Je croyais que c'était les célibataires au pouvoir ?" Elle leur sourit à toutes deux.

"Bien sûr que ça l'est !" S'écrièrent-elles en même temps.

"Nous sommes célibataires ..." commença Ako.

"... et prêtes à célébrer," finit Sarah en souriant. Mamori secoua juste la tête et éclata de rire au raisonnement de ses amies. "Nous irons à un gokon demain avec des gens de l'université. Quel meilleur moyen d'apprécier notre vie de célibataire que faire la fête en buvant ?" Sarah fit un clin d'œil à Ako. La fille lui renvoya un clin d'œil en retour.

"Et vos études ?" S'exclama Mamori, les taquinant.

"Ohhhh... Mamo-kaasan," les filles firent la moue.

"Assume ton célibat, Mamori. Allez, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu peux te permettre de telles libertés," commenta Sarah.

"Elle n'est pas _célibataire_ voyons, Sarah," Ako donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de la fille. "Mamori a déjà une personne qui lui est _chère_ qui, j'en suis sûre, lui demandera de rester à son côté." Mamori rougit furieusement à la déclaration. Les deux filles gloussèrent de concert devant la mignonne réaction de Mamori. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Est-ce que vous allez arrêter un jour de m'embêter avec ça ? Je vous l'aie dit. Il n'y a rien entre moi et lui. Et si je passe effectivement la Saint-Valentin avec lui, ce sera à cause du club," se défendit Mamori en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ako leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oui. Oui. D'accord, vous n'êtes pas le couple le plus mignon. Alors arrête de nier qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux. Parce que je parie tout un salaire qu'il t'aime BEAUCOUP," Sourit Ako. Elle leva le menton et haussa un sourcil de défi à Mamori. Mamori juste soupira profondément. C'était une bataille qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir gagner contre ces deux-là. Elles discutèrent encore un moment avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Mamori était occupée le lendemain. Elle resta toute la journée à la bibliothèque de l'université à finir son rapport qui était pour le jour suivant. Elle ne remarqua qu'il faisait nuit que lorsque son portable sonna. Elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'un numéro inconnu l'appelait. Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda qui cela pouvait-il être.

"Allo ?" Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

"Oi, putain d'manager ! Ou est-ce que t'es, merde ?" S'exclama la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Elle sut qui c'était à la minute où elle entendit les gros mots. Elle soupira.

"Mou Hiruma-kun ! Quand arrêteras-tu de m'appeler comme ça ?" Dit ennuyée Mamori mais en souriant malgré tout. "Tu veux quelque chose ?"

Hiruma caqueta au bout du fil. "Bien sûr, que je veux quelque chose de toi. Tu as analysée les fichues données sur Ojo déjà ?" S'enquit-il. Elle pouvait l'entendre faire claquer la bulle de chewing-gum au téléphone. Elle pouffa.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Et j'ai déjà réfléchi à quelques tactiques pour les surprendre la semaine prochaine," pépia Mamori de bonne humeur. Hiruma eut un rictus. Il ne cessait jamais d'être ébahi par le fait qu'elle accédait à toutes ses demandes comme une chef. Il la respectait beaucoup pour cela.

"Tsss. On dirait que la putain d'manager a bien fait ses devoirs," la taquina Hiruma en riant. Mamori sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Et bien qu'Hiruma ne la voyait pas, il savait qu'elle était rouge pivoine.

"Bon t'es ou ?" Lui demanda-t-il.

"Je suis à la bibliothèque. Je finis juste mon rapport pour demain," répondit-elle en finissant sa phrase sur le papier. "Mais c'est bon maintenant. Je vais aller faire les courses pour cuisiner puisque je suppose que tu n'as pas eu un repas digne de ce nom de la journée. Puis j'irais chez toi discuter des tactiques auxquelles j'ai pensé contre Ojo." Mamori rassembla ses affaires d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour tenir le téléphone près de son oreille.

"Tsss. Foutue mère poule," gloussa Hiruma. "Je te verrai bientôt alors." Mamori hocha la tête.

"Oui, je te verrai bientôt," déclara-t-elle.

* * *

A l'épicerie, les gens étaient aussi occupés à faire leurs propres courses. Mamori remarqua un étalage vendant des chocolats dans un coin du magasin et ça lui rappela quel jour on était. *Ah oui, c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui* Pensa-t-elle. *Hum... je me demande si je devrais lui acheter des chocolats*

Mamori resta un moment à regarder l'étalage de chocolats et plus particulièrement les jolis emballages. "Est-ce que la jolie demoiselle voudrait acheter des chocolats ?" Lui proposa le marchant. Mamori secoua la tête, disant qu'elle ne faisait que regarder. *Je ne peux pas lui donner ce genre de chocolat. Il est allergique aux sucreries* Ajouta-t-elle en pensée, pouffant. Après ses courses, Mamori marcha vers l'appartement d'Hiruma.

* * *

Hiruma était sur son ordinateur lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée résonna. *ça doit être la putain d'manager...* pensa-t-il et il alla lui ouvrir. Il la vit avec des sacs de course dans une main et des papiers coincés sous l'autre bras. Il remarqua le teint rouge de Mamori et prit les sacs sans un mot. Il vivait au deuxième étage et se sentait un peu mal pour elle.

Il laissa les sacs de course sur le comptoir de la cuisine tandis que Mamori était déjà en train de chercher dans les placards ce dont elle avait besoin. "Ke ke ke... tu comptes t'empiffrer, putain d'manager ?" La taquina-t-il. Hiruma regarda le contenu des sacs et vit des ingrédients pour de la soupe miso, du poulet teriyaki et une boîte de sushi. Mamori lui lança un regard noir avant de faire la moue.

"Je ne m'empiffre pas. J'ai juste pensé que nous pourrions manger quelque chose de décent ce soir. De plus, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée alors c'est _toi_ qui va t'empiffrer ce soir," lui sourit Mamori. Elle trouva les ustensiles et se mit à préparer leur repas. Deux heures plus tard ils étaient tous deux confortablement installés sur le canapé d'Hiruma dans le salon après avoir fini le somptueux dîner préparé par Mamori.

Mamori était occupée à prendre des notes et à feuilleter des livres tandis qu'Hiruma était occupé à taper des trucs sur son clavier. Un papier attira l'attention du quarterback et il s'arrêta de taper pour bien regarder ledit papier

"Une demande d'emploi ?" Lut à haute voix Hiruma.

"Hum ? Quoi ?" Dit distraitement Mamori. Le blond prit le papier et le lut.

"Tu remplis des demande d'emploi, putain d'manager ? Pourquoi faire ?"

"Oh, je compte faire un petit boulot ou un à temps partiel. Je voudrais avoir de l'expérience dans le monde du travail," lui expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai déjà posé ma candidature pour la maternelle qui est à trois blocs d'ici." Mamori lui sourit. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement pour une raison bizarre. *Putain d'cœur* jura-t-il intérieurement.

Il scanna sa demande d'emploi donc et caqueta. "On dirait que t'as oublié de remplir quelque chose, foutue mère poule." Hiruma pointa la section concernant le statut marital. Elle était restée vierge. Mamori regarda la feuille.

"Oh, j'ai oublié de cocher ça." Mamori éclata de rire. "Je devrais mettre 'célibataire'. Et peut-être ajouter 'prête à célébrer' comme Ako et Sarah. Les célibataires au pouvoir, je suppose."

Hiruma la regarda étrangement. Elle était sur le point de cocher la case pour célibataire quand il lui prit le papier des mains. Il dessina alors une autre case sous la dernière de la ligne et en-dessous écrivit '_Prise_'. Avant de cocher cette case-là.

Mamori le regarda écrit ce mot et il lui fallut du temps pour réaliser la portée de son geste. Quand la réalisation lui tomba dessus, elle rougissait furieusement. Il caqueta de joie à sa réaction.

"Je ne pense pas que tu seras une membre de leur club, putain d'manager," sourit Hiruma en glissant un bras protecteur autour de la taille de Mamori.

Mamori éclata de rire au soudain changement d'événements. "Je suppose que la Saint-Valentin est réellement la journée du célibat." Elle lui pinça légèrement le bout du nez et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Tsss. Tu n'es plus célibataire, putain d'Mamori," Hiruma lui sourit en retour.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Certes, c'est de la guimauve, mais c'est chou n'est-ce pas ? Eh oui, je poste des fics spécial Halloween et Saint-Valentin en Août mais je vais bien, je veux juste traduire tous ces OS qui me font de l'œil depuis une éternité dans mes favs. Donc j'espère que jusque-là vous approuver de mes choix de traduction et que ces fics vous ont plus. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
